When Thinking of You
by AteUmizukari
Summary: Ate has had her share of tough times in the past but when Tsunade suggest she gets a new partner or rather, old partner...how will she react? SasukexOC Flashbacks no Flashforwards R&R Rated M just in case for later lol Chapter Two updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright before I get started yall should know what my rpc looks like. I'm obviously going to describe her but these are the closest pictures I could find. (her name is pronounced Ay-tea btw)**

**Young Ate (first flashback) /image/anime ninja girl/Kiakage/yumibk0.png?o34**

**Ate when she worked for Orochi (first timeskip in fanfic) /image/anime ninja/ZombieGenociderX/Anime Girls/dragongirl.jpg?o850**

**Ate after the first timeskip in the show s42./albums/e314/earthfariefanatic/?actionview¤tate-1.jpg;**

**Ate after second timeskip (current story time) /image/anime ninja/deadlyshadow101/Anime-Ninja-1.jpg?o866**

**This fanfic is written in first person narration with omniscent (sp sorry) POV. Flashbacks are included, no flashforwards as those can get confusing.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto if I did Ate would be in it and she would be KICK ASS!**

**Okay on with the Fanfic!**

Chapter One: When I think of Sasuke...

_When I think back on all my time with Sasuke...I can't help but wonder how I didn't see the outcome back then...I remember the first time I saw him..._

_I was waiting for Kakashi outside of the Hokage's office. I sat there wringing my gloved hands. Now that I was free I didn't know what to do...I remember feeling so lost...Kakashi is probably the only reason why I'm still alive..._

"I want you to wait here okay Ate?" Kakashi said with a soft smile behind his mask.

"But I don't want to be alone..." The little eight year old Ate told Kakashi clinging to his leg.

Kakashi bent down and hugged her. "It'll be okay no one will hurt you I promise. I just have to speak with the Hokage okay?" Ate nodded but hid behind Kakashi when she saw people coming. Kakashi chuckled softly and waved at Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. "Now what are you three doing here?"

"They don't believe me that the Hokage doesn't have any hair on his head!" Kiba complained.

Kakashi tried not to burst out in laughter. "Shhh." he chuckled. "I can promise you a peek later if you can do me a favor."

"Sure Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed. "What is it?"

Kakashi stepped to the side to reveal a small scared girl. "Do you think you guys could let Ate play with you?"

Sasuke blinked looking at the girl. She had black hair and blue eyes. The first thought he had was that she looked a little like an Uchiha. The second thought he had was _She's cute..._Sasuke blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Sure!" Kiba said with a smile.

Kakashi chuckled at the three. He turned to Ate and bent down again. "I'll come and get you when I'm done okay? I'm sure the Hokage will want to talk to you as well." Ate simply nodded and looked at the three boys.

"Hey guys wanna go play tag at the training grounds? No one is there today." Kiba suggested.

"HEY! That sounds like a great idea Kiba!"

Ate covered her ears a little. "You're loud." she said quietly to Naruto.

Naruto turned a little red. "Sorry..."

"Yeah Naruto don't shout in people's ears.." - -

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto pouted. "Well come on lets go!" Naruto ran off towards the training grounds with Kiba following not long after. Sasuke was still blushing when he looked at Ate. Kakashi had already gone into the Hokage's office.

Ate smiled softly at Sasuke. "Hi."

"Hi..." Sasuke said quietly looking down again. "Um..the training yard is this way..." he said turning around and walking off.

Ate followed him. "So what's your name? I caught the others names but not yours."

_Why can't I stop blushing? She's just a girl..._"Sasuke..."

She blinked and looked ahead. "So you're an Uchiha huh."

Sasuke blinked and looked at her. "How did you know?"

"I've heard about you...and I've read about your clan. Your kekkei genkai is amazing! It's the third strongest doujutsu in the world." she put her hands behind her head.

He blushed even more. "You heard..about me? I would think you would have heard about Itachi...he's the pride of the Uchiha clan..."

Ate looked a little distracted now. "I've heard about both of you..." she said quietly.

"Oh..." _What does she mean the third strongest? I thought the sharingan was the most powerful doujutsu ever...could it be that she knows more than I do? _He looked at her. _No one in Konoha can beat me in school, not in studdies or even jutsu. _"So I take it you're a ninja then. Your clothes obviously suggest that you are."

"Yeah...I started learning when I was five..." she smiled a little. "My father wanted to start earlier but my mother wouldn't let him. So they settled on age five..."

_Wow...she's had years of experience..._"So why is Kakashi with you? Are your parents out on a mission?"

Ate put her hands in her pockets and was quiet for a moment. "My parents died three years ago shortly after they started my training..."

Sasuke looked down. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"Um...so did Kakashi take you in?"

She looked at the training grounds. They were almost there and Naruto and Kiba had passed out on the ground from running too fast. "My brother took me in..."

"Oh." he looked at Naruto on the ground. "I take it you two got tired."

Kiba and Naruto sat up. "No while we were waiting for you guys we decided to play ninja instead." Kiba smirked.

"PLAY ninja?" Ate asked confused. "How do you PLAY ninja?"

"Well we come up with a mission and do it." Naruto said with a smile.

"What kind of mission?" Sasuke asked sitting down with them.

Ate blinked and sat down as well looking at Naruto who smirked and looked at Kiba. "The mission is to steal something of Iruka's and put it in a place where everyone can see.."

Kiba smirked. "Ate..." Kiba broke out into a grin. "We have a special job for you."

Naruto chuckled evilly. "If you can get a pair of Iruka's underwear and hang them from one of the training poles at school we'll offically accept you as a ninja. You can even get some cool goggles like mine!"

Sasuke tried not to laugh. "Don't take the goggles." he whispered to her.

"Right." she said to everyone. "Where does this Iruka live?"

"OOO I'LL SHOW YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba whacked Naruto. "Be a little quieter moron! We'll all show you...Naruto gets lost." Kiba teased.

Ate peeked in the window when they got there. "Is that him?" she whispered.

"Oh no he's home!" Kiba hissed. "Abort mission!"

Ate blinked. "It's not a real mission unless there's some danger involved..."

Sasuke nodded. "Right." He blinked when he saw Ate making some hand seals. The three boys jumped and screamed when Iruka popped his head out of the window. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING SPYING ON ME?!"

"Come on guys lets go!" Naruto shouted and blinked. "Wait where'd Ate go?"

Sasuke blinked and looked around. _Did she run?_ he thought.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Ate?" o.O

Kiba's eyes grew wide. He was the only one who saw Ate sneaking behind Iruka and searching through his clothes. "Er...Iruka we're sorry but we just had a question and wanted to know if you were home..."

Sasuke saw Ate too and nodded in agreement. "Yeah we thought since you're a chuunin you would know!"

Naruto seemed confused and then went. "OH YEAH! YEAH!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "And what might this question be?"

"Er..." Kiba was trying to think of a question when he saw Ate grab a pair of spotted boxers. "Go ahead Sasuke tell him!"

"Er...we were wondering how fast you could run." Sasuke said the first thing that popped into his head.

Iruka raised an eyebrow then turned around quickly to see Ate with a pair of his boxers and making hand signs. Ate's eyes went wide and she made her motions faster. "Why you little brats! GIVE THOSE BACK!"

"RUN ATE!" Sasuke yelled being pulled by Naruto and Kiba and finally running himself.

Ate gave an Eep and disapeared. Iruka blinked. "What the...how did she?" o . o

Ate appeared on top of the highest training pole and hung the underwear up with a Kunai. She waited for Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. She was worried when they didn't show up for awhile. Finally she could see them running towards the poles.

"Hey how'd you get here before we did?!" Naruto asked gaping up at her. "And how did you get up there??"

"I teleported..." she said as if it were obvious.

"You wha??" Naruto and Kiba asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "While you two were waiting for us Ate told me that she's a ninja. A REAL ninja." they all blinked when the bell rang and the older kids came out of the classrooms. They all started to stop and one by one looked at the three and then Ate on top of the pole with Iruka's underwear. They all just sorta looked at each other for a minute. Iruka pushed past them all and started to shake when he saw what they had done with his underwear. "YOU GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW MISSY! AND GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!"

Ate made a face at him. "You're not very nice...you didn't even say please! And my name isn't missy!"

"Fine...PLEASE GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Ate smirked. "Why don't you just come and get them?" she asked taking the kunai out and waving his underwear.

All the kids started laughing hysterically. Iruka turned a bright shade of red and jumped up on the poles after her. Ate eeped again and hopped from the poles to the rooftops trying to outrun Iruka. "Woah..." the three said staring in amazement. "ATE'S SO COOL!" Naruto shouted. "Is she really a ninja already Sasuke?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi's already applying to be an anbu so it makes sense that other people can be that smart as well."

Kiba ran off trying to follow them. "HEY WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted running after Kiba with Sasuke not far behind.

Ate felt like she was running for her life. She headed back to the Hokage's office and ended up bumping into Kakashi who was standing next to the Hokage. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her when he saw the underwear. She dropped them and ran behind Kakashi when Iruka came. "He's scary..." she mumbled to Kakashi.

Iruka picked up his underwear and glared at Ate. "Kakashi is she YOUR responsibility?!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh calm down Iruka it was just a little prank."

Iruka glared at him. "SHE HUNG THEM ON THE TRAINING POLES AT SCHOOL RIGHT BEFORE THE BELL RANG!"

"I didn't know there was school going on..." she said quietly.

Kakashi smiled softly. "See? She didn't mean for the whole academy to see your polka dot underwear." Kakashi was trying his hardest not to crack up laughing. It WAS a good prank.

"If you want her to stay out of trouble I suggest keeping her away from Naruto Sasuke and Kiba! I'm sure that's who got her to do it..."

The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle. "Calm down Iruka...it was a harmless prank. They're only kids I'm sure they'll grow out of it."

He sighed. "Kids don't grow out of that."

Kakashi smirked. "Well you're right as I recall you and I pulled plenty of pranks on each other way back when hm?"

Iruka glared he couldn't say anything and walked off. Ate looked up Kakashi. "Thank you."

The Hokage coughed. "Ate could I see you in my office please?" he asked with a soft smile.

Ate clung to Kakashi. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with someone again. Kakashi smiled. "It's okay Ate go ahead." Ate followed the Hokage into his office and went and stood before his desk.

The Hokage went and sat at his desk. "I have a few questions for you Ate. You don't have to say anything you can just nod your head yes or no if that would make you more comfortable." he said with a smile. Ate nodded.

**End of Chapter One! No Ate is not an Uchiha by the way. R&R please!**


	2. Ate and the Hokage

**I didn't realize that the links wouldn't show up right (sorry about that!) eh don't worry I'll just add more description. I'm much better at that anyways. (This is just a little side story that will probably turn out a LOT shorter than I thought, I almost just kept this as a one shot BUT I think I'll include another chapter) Anyways, I'm currently going to be working on an alternate version of Naruto! Basically how I would write it if I had my way :) Just adding in a few characters and minor plot adjustments here and there. I also plan to be getting some input on the story if not co-writing with a few people. SO if you're interested toss me a review telling me you want to be in the story! OR (which I would prefer you do it this way) you can send me an e-mail telling me you're interested and we can work on things from there. :) Anyways, here is chapter two of When Thinking of You. Sorry if it's a bit sad...it is currently 1:57 in the morning lol yay...**

Chapter Two: Ate and the Hokage

_I wasn't really sure what to make of the Hokage really...He wasn't what I expected, but he seemed like a kind and caring man. Nothing like 'brother'. I was not ready at the time to discuss what went on during my days as a captive. Hell I was only eight at the time. But, I decided that these people would listen. If they were anything like Kakashi...I knew I could trust them._

The Hokage sat at his desk and looked at Ate for a moment. He was intrigued really by her circumstances, yet with what Kakashi had told him...he also felt for this girl. He smiled softly hoping not to frighten her. "I have a few questions for you Ate. You don't have to say anything you can just nod your head yes or no if that would make you more comfortable." he said with a smile.

Ate nodded a little, feeling out of place. "What kind of questions are you going to ask?..." her voice came out as a slight nervous squeak, and very quiet at that.

The Hokage could not help but smile back at her. "Well, first of all let's just start with you telling me a bit about yourself? There is no reason to hide anything. I will listen to what you have to say." his eyes grew soft. "Without interruption if that is what you wish." He noticed she was looking at her gloved hands. Was she still uncomfortable. "Ate?" At the mention of her name, her head slowly rose to look at him. He gave her a soft smile, it even showed in his kind eyes. "Would you like to wear my hat?"

She blushed a bit before responding. "May I?" Her blush only deepened as he chuckled. What a silly thing to ask...As if the leader of Konoha would let her wear his hat. However, she blinked when it was placed upon her head. She looked up at the face of this so called 'great ninja'. He would have to be the best ninja in the village to become the Hokage. She knew not to underestimate someone by their age.

_His voice was the same as his facial expressions. Soft and kind, seemingly caring. Or perhaps it was truly caring...I can't remember for sure. _"If you feel like you don't want anyone to see you, all you have to do is lean your head down and that hat will cover your face. Is that okay?" He tilted his head to the side with a soft smile. She simply nodded and watched him return to his seat. "So, please tell me about yourself."

Ate fiddled with her braided white strand of hair. A gift she received from her mother. "Well...my name is Ate Umizukari...I am eight years old and I am the youngest ninja that I know of. When I was about four..." her sentence cut off and she tilted her head down a little. It would be best to get what she wanted to say out of her system. She had not even told Kakashi yet...She had lied to him, just as she had lied to the boys she met before. She did not want anyone to worry about her. "I had a mother and a sister. I never knew my father...but my mother told me he loved us very much. We never lived close to any villages really...I'm not sure why. Whenever I would ask, my mother would simply change the subject." she then decided to go back to what she was about to say. "When I was about four...my mother and sister were killed. I'm not sure by who...but brother showed up not long after to take me somewhere safe." she shook her head. "I never knew I had a brother...and the more I think about it...the more I think he lied to me." She looked to the Hokage for a moment. "If...you want to ask any other questions..."

He nodded, understanding. "Why don't you tell me about your brother Ate? Do you know his name?" Sarutobi did not want to press anything upon her, but if the information she was giving was correct...he already had an feeling as to who her abductor was. It also made sense for Kakashi to be the one to find her. If his assumptions were correct...Kakashi had not told him the whole truth.

She fiddled with her hair a bit more before continuing to answer. "Well...He had me call him Oro-san...But over the years I have heard the villagers call him Orochimaru." she had a feeling that there would be more questions if she did not clear this part up. "Brother is the leader in our village. He takes in ninja that were like me. Abandoned or orphaned. He gives them homes and teaches them how to be ninja." she hung her head. "Although...Brother has done many horrible things. For him to be a leader...I think is improper."

Sarutobi was silent for a moment, he did not want to interrupt. "Ate? Is it alright if I ask another question?" he smiled softly when she nodded. How could one little girl...go through so much and not come out brainwashed by Orochimaru? He was sure that some of it stuck...not running away from him, calling him Oro-san and brother. Being captured so young, he was surprised that she was not fully corrupted to be the same as Orochimaru. Someone this young, could not be capable of capturing them all in an elaborate lie could they? No...if his assumptions were still correct...morals and a strong will were in her blood. The strength to go on through such horrible odds was imprinted in her DNA. He sensed words like 'failure' and 'can't' would never be something this child could understand. He smiled when he got the okay to continue. "What sort of horrible things did Orochimaru do that made you think he was improper to lead these ninja?"

She looked down at her hands, trying not to cry. She was not pleased with anything that had gone on during her four years of captivity. All of it had disgusted her, yet she did what was necessary to live. "I-I am ashamed to say that some of these horrible things that Brother would do...I was involved in as well..." she refused to cry however, crying was a weakness and was punishable. Emotion, she had learned, was not tolerated.

"It is alright Ate. No one here wants to put you through any more pain. If this questioning is too much we can come back to this some other ti..." he blinked when she interrupted.

"I am sorry to speak out of turn...but I wish to continue. Please..." After a few moments silence he simply nodded. He would listen to whatever she had to say. A few deep breaths and a shaky sigh calmed her enough to continue. "To train his ninja...Brother tried to give them a taste for blood. He would require that, to be seen in as a ninja in his eyes, we needed to prove ourselves worthy. We had to fight against several other ninja. He really made it as kill or be killed." another shaky sigh and she continued. Letting someone know all of this...all of the things she truly felt were wrong. It was something that gave her some sort of confidence and strength. "After I became a ninja...Brother took me along on several different missions. He...had me kill several people. That I know of anyways." she bit her lip and tried to keep her voice calm as she continued. "Brother says I have a gift...a gift that very few ninja in the world receive. Although I know the name, I can't pronounce it and I've...I've never stayed fully aware of what is going on when this 'gift' is happening. Although Brother did say I am nearly perfect when that gift is activated. He did not tell me much...just that I have an uncontrollable temper at these times. I...do not know how many people I could have killed at times like that..." her voice grew silent, barely audible. "I never wanted to kill anyone...I did not ask to do such horrible things. I had no choice..."

Sarutobi went over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Ate. Kakashi and I understand, and we want to help you get through everything that has happened. Maybe even find your father. If at any time you want to be done with this just let me know." He smiled softly as she nodded. Being forced to take another's life was something a ninja had to get used to. Murder was in the job description. But there was a reason that ninja training and graduation did not come until a certain age. He could not imagine what kind of training Orochimaru put these children through. What kind of hell they must live in to serve under him.

She somehow managed to keep her composure. Possibly out of fear of being punished. "If we did not do what Brother asked...he would discipline us so we made sure never to do such a thing again." she gently pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes tight, trying to forget all of the things she had ever done wrong. We were punished for such silly things. What the punishment was depended on the crime. Any sort of emotion resulted in a physical beating. If we continued to show an emotion the beatings would continue, only they would get worse each time. Brother used to say that a ninja could never be great if his emotions kept him from his goals." She looked to the Hokage as he asked another question.

"Ate? What kind of disciplinary actions did Orochimaru do with you?" How calmly she answered the question felt like a stabbing pain at his heart. Was this child raised to believe that such things were natural and acceptable at that?

She simply shrugged. "All sorts of things really. It started out with 'endurance' training. We would see how long each ninja could stand extreme temperatures. Oro-san told us that it would help us forget most of the small physical pain caused from burns or ice. Things like that." She rubbed up and down the sides of her arms for a few moments, seemingly looking out into nothing. "As I got older things got worse really...Oro-san would come up with horrible training courses that I had to go through...they were very dangerous...and if I did not complete them correctly, or in a certain amount of time. Oro-san would start beating me. He likes to kick a lot...The more...recent events is what hurts the most..."

Sarutobi had already heard enough, but he knew this little girl had to have someone to talk to...Someone trustworthy to get everything out of her system. So he stood beside her and listened as she continued to tell him the horrors of her childhood, the consequences of her actions and what she had learned as a ninja. There were only two things he could hope for. One, that Kakashi would never hear the horror that this poor girl went through. He had said...that if it wasn't for Ate...he would have never come back in the first place. Even knowing she would have been tortured again she helped Kakashi escape...for some reason unknown to even Kakashi himself. The second, was that Konoha could protect this girl with everything. Perhaps it would be safest to send her with Jiraiya...always traveling and such. She could learn much from him and she would be safe. Kakashi however, he was sure, wanted to keep her there with him. He was...attached you could say. Sarutobi, would definitely be looking out for this girl.

_And after my tale of interactions with 'Brother' and what I had learned as a ninja, I was told to go home with Kakashi and return to the Hokage within a few days. Those last few days in Konoha, opened my eyes to what the world could be._

**Ahhh it is now 2:54 in the morning. About three pages took almost an hour...not too bad when I didn't really have this chapter planned out. Spur of the moment writing! Yay! Anyways, this chapter may seem very different than the previous one. A few corrections that I would like to point out. Ate was taken when she was four and started learning the way of the ninja at FOUR not five. My mistake. She also has one white streak in her black hair, courtesy of her mother. When I looked back and read the first chapter I couldn't believe all the mistakes and such I made. So instead of writing more in my current novel I decided to try and pour in some really good writing into this fanfiction. (Feel special my Twilight fanfiction was put on hold for both my novel and this fanfiction SORRY TWILIGHT!) And yes...I know what you're thinking. OH GOD ANOTHER OROCHIMARU PLOTLINE!! However I hope you continue to read because Ate's Character Storyline ties the entire Uchiha clan, Orochimaru Jiraiya and Tsunade, Kakashi and yes even /gasp Sai?? Oh, that's another story for the Naruto rewrite hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and I will probably simply continue this fanfiction towards Ate's past and include a link to this fanfiction through my new story that will be up later. (the rewrite of the Naruto manga AHHH don't hate me please) **


End file.
